


Touch me

by Cosmicheda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Little bit of Fluff, Massage, Open to suggestions, Porn Without Plot, Sanvers - Freeform, Shower Sex, Smut, bedtime sexy time, dirty dirty smut, morning after sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicheda/pseuds/Cosmicheda
Summary: It started as an innocent massage. It ended with Alex screaming Maggie's name.Shameless smut. You're welcome.Now with the morning after sexy times and a shower scene - because you asked for it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! I notice a lack of new smut being added, so thought I'd remedy that.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think and if you want a sequel for Maggie!

 

                It had started out so innocently. Maggie was propped up in bed against the headboard reading while she waited for Alex to finish getting ready for bed. The DEO agent walked out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth, wincing slightly as she reached across her body to massage her own shoulder. Maggie peered up from her book, “what’s wrong babe?” she asked, noticing the look of discomfort. Alex rolled her shoulder and groaned, climbing up into bed, “just really sore. I think I overdid training a little bit today,” she responded before stopping in front of Maggie on all fours and leaning over her book to kiss her.

                Maggie smiled into the kiss, smelling a hint of toothpaste. “How about a massage?” the detective offered when they broke apart. She set the book on the bedside table and patted the spot in front of her, pulling her legs in and crossing them as she sat forward. Alex grinned, “a massage would be heaven.”

 

                Alex settled between Maggie’s legs, her back to the detective, and stripped off her tanktop to give Maggie full access. The detective leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to the base of Alex’s neck before she set to work, kneading the tense muscles in her back and shoulders. Alex let out a low groan of appreciation, letting her head fall forward as the tension in her body slowly slipped away. Maggie smiled but said nothing as she worked her hands, paying special attention to the places that felt the most tense. Anytime she earned a soft gasp from Alex or hum of contentment, she spent extra time in that area.

                They stayed that way for half an hour until Alex’s body was nearly limp with relief. Maggie slid her hands up and down her girlfriends smooth back gently before sliding them to either side of her arms and pulling her back. Alex sighed and let herself rest against Maggie, breathing in the familiar scent of floral shampoo and Maggie’s favorite lotion. “That was amazing,” Alex sighed again, turning her head slightly to kiss Maggie’s neck. The detective smiled, sliding her hands up and down Alex’s arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Maggie glanced down, catching a glimpse of Alex’s bare chest. She felt her chest tighten, realizing that Alex was laying back against her wearing nothing but pajama shorts.

                Maggie turned her head slightly, pressing a kiss to Alex’s hair as her hands slid lower, fingertips skimming the redhead’s waist, then slowly trailing back up. Alex shivered and hummed softly, her eyes still closed in relaxation. “Like what you’re seeing?” she asked playfully, knowing that Maggie now had a view of her chest. Maggie chuckled, “busted,” she replied.

                Without opening her eyes, Alex took hold of Maggie’s hands and led them to her chest, covering her breasts with the detective’s warm grasp. Maggie’s breath hitched in her throat as she cupped Alex’s perfect chest, giving an appreciative squeeze before slipping a thumb into the mix and rubbing both nipples into hardened points. Alex shuddered, letting her hands drop away so that Maggie could touch her freely. “You’re so gorgeous, baby,” Maggie whispered, pressing her lips to Alex’s hair again as she caressed each breast. Alex hummed into a smile but didn’t respond, too focused on the sensations that were happening in wake of Maggie’s touch.

                When the detective finally pulled her hands away, not wanting to make it seem like the massage had ulterior motives, Alex whined. “Don’t stop,” she whispered. She was still relaxed against Maggie, but the touches had left her wanting more. She wanted to feel Maggie’s hands everywhere.

                “You want me to keep going?” Maggie asked in surprise, wanting to clarify that Alex wanted her to do _more_. Alex nodded, “touch me,” she breathed, her voice soft and slightly breathy. Maggie felt wetness pool instantly at those words. She repositioned herself, leaning back against the headboard once more and bringing Alex back with her. Maggie’s legs went to either side of Alex’s body and her hands snaked around the Agent’s body – left one going to a breast to cup it gently, the right one trailing across her lower abdomen, skirting the waistband of her shorts teasingly.

                Maggie was ridiculously turned on now. They’d never done anything like this, not at this angle before. It felt so much more intimate and erotic, Alex lying back against Maggie, in complete submission to every touch and stroke. There was no way she could really pleasure Maggie from this angle, either. It was all about Alex and the Detective was excited to focus on making her feel good.

                Maggie’s hand slowly slipped beneath the thin fabric of Alex’s shorts and Alex’s hips lifted slightly, welcoming the touch. The detective slipped down lower, caressing her inner thigh before letting her hand cup Alex’s center. She was surprised to find it already warm and wet in her palm. Alex groaned at the contact, pressing into Maggie’s hand and relishing in the feel of it cupping her so completely. From this position her touches had the same angle that Alex did when she touched herself and knowing that it was Maggie’s hand drove her wild.

                “Mmm, you’re already wet babygirl,” Maggie purred into Alex’s ear, letting two fingers dip into the moisture before sliding them up and swirling them around Alex’s clit lightly. The redhead shuddered, Maggie’s breath was hot at her ear and it was causing her chest to tighten and race. “You have that effect on me,” Alex whispered back, willing herself not to thrust her hips. She wanted to let Maggie control the pace. Maggie smiled and slowly began her movements, applying pressure with her palm as two fingers circled and rubbed Alex’s clit rhythmically. Alex let out soft moans, her hands coming down to the bed to grip the sheets. Maggie knew just how she liked it and the detective seemed intent on taking it slow, so Alex tried to stay relaxed, focusing on every sensation that coursed her body.

                Maggie’s left hand still worked at Alex’s breasts, gently pinching nipples or circling her thumb around them slowly. Between moans, Alex’s breath came in soft pants, her eyes squeezed shut as she pressed her head back into Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie’s gaze was on the steady rise and fall of the Agents breasts and the sight of her hand moving beneath the material of Alex’s shorts. It was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen. She could feel Alex’s body begin to tense, feel the slight jut of her hips, hear the need in her moans. She knew her girlfriend was approaching orgasm. Alex didn’t need penetration to cum, something Maggie had found during one of their many couch make-out sessions. Though fingers usually ended up coming into play, Maggie loved that she could work Alex up all the way just by rubbing and stroking her a certain way.

                “Mags…” Alex choked out, her hips moving in circles to match Maggie’s movement without her control. “Don’t tense up baby,” Maggie crooned, slowing her movements slightly to try and stem the building orgasm, “just let it happen.” Alex nodded, trying to keep herself from getting carried away by the pleasure. She knew Maggie was working her up for a big one. Alex groaned in response, letting some of the tension slip away again. Maggie smiled and slipped her fingers down again, collecting more of the juices that were flowing freely. “Good girl,” she praised. Alex whimpered, another gush of wetness followed.

                “I want to hear you, baby. I wanna hear how good this feels,” Maggie purred, trying to coax Alex into letting herself go. Alex moaned in response, she fucking _loved_ it when Maggie told her what to do. She loved being praised by Maggie in bed. She loved it when the detective talked her up to her orgasm, because damn was Maggie good at it. She knew just what to say to make Alex shudder and moan. She knew just what turned Alex on.

                “That’s it baby,” Maggie encouraged, sliding her fingers back up to rub her clit again. A louder moan escaped Alex’s throat at the contact and she lifted to meet Maggie’s touch.

                “god you’re so sexy,” came the sultry whisper into Alex’s ear as Maggie pinched a nipple lightly.

                Alex gasped, knuckles white from gripping the sheets so hard. She could feel her own wetness dripping between her thighs, she could feel herself beginning to lose control. “Maggie!” she gasped out, feeling the detective’s fingers tapping against her clit repeatedly. “I’m going to make you cum so hard babygirl,” Maggie promised, her left hand sliding down and covering Alex’s hand which was fisting the sheets. Alex was panting hard now. She loosened her grip and spread her fingers, letting Maggie’s fingers slip into hers and hold her hand tightly.

                “I’m so close,” Alex gasped, followed by a low moan as Maggie’s fingers dipped down to her moist lips and caressed her entrance before coming back up to her clit. Maggie was panting now, too, because goddamn was she so turned on right now and Alex Danvers was literally dripping and laying against her trembling and moaning. “Not yet baby, not til I say,” Maggie whispered hotly, pressing a kiss to Alex’s temple. It was covered in a thin layer of perspiration and Alex was turning her head side to side, barely able to contain herself.

                “Maggie,” Alex whined, hips jutting up again. She thought she might lose her mind if Maggie didn’t let her cum soon. She knew the detective was holding her right there on the brink and that Maggie could easily make her orgasm in 5 seconds if she picked up her pace.

                The detective thought about prolonging it, because god this was such a turn on. But the desperation to Alex’s voice and the throbbing of her clit against Maggie’s fingers urged Maggie to show mercy. “Ok. Don’t hold back babygirl,” Maggie whispered before increasing the speed to her tight circles over Alex’s clit.

                The agent cried out at the sudden intense stimulation and her hips bucked wildly, her hand gripped Maggie’s as she felt the muscles in her abs begin to tighten. She was so close. “Maggie! Oh…fuck…Maggie…Maggie…I’m-“ she was cut off by the detective moving her palm to replace her fingers movements over her clit. Maggie’s fingers slipped down and two slipped easily inside of Alex’s soaking center, giving her something to contract around. That was all it took before Alex erupted in a series of moans. She lost control of her body as it thrusted erratically into Maggie’s hand, her walls pulsating and pulling Maggie’s fingers in deeper. The detective kept a steady pace, thrusting her fingers in and out and curling them against her pulsing walls. “That’s it Ally,” she encouraged, “such a good girl,” she praised, applying more pressure to her palm.

                Maggie knew just how to move her fingers, slowing her pace and dragging out the orgasm as long as she could before she slowly worked Alex down. When the shudders subsided and Alex’s moans had been replaced by gasps for air, Maggie stilled her fingers – yet kept them inside.

                “Ohhh, fuck,” Alex gasped softly, her body feeling heavy against Maggie’s as the bedroom spun around her. Maggie chuckled her throaty chuckle and wiggled her fingers slightly, causing Alex to yelp from the sensitivity, “I think that’s what I just did,” the detective boasted. But Maggie’s fingers didn’t stop moving – instead they slid halfway out then slowly back into Alex’ twitching and soaking center. Maggie brought her palm down gently, just barely grazing Alex’s sensitive bud. Alex gasped but didn’t fight the touches. They felt intense – but not too intense that she couldn’t handle them.

                Before she realized what was happening her hips were moving again, and damnit if Maggie wasn’t a sex goddess because Alex felt herself being worked back up again and this orgasm was much closer than she expected. The sensitivity faded and Maggie seemed to know the moment it did because her left hand untangled itself from Alex’s grasp and came up to start rubbing her clit while her right hand focused on fingering Alex with a purpose.

                With Maggie’s arms wrapped around Alex, her hands surrounding and filling Alex’s center, Alex felt herself reach the edge again. “Ohhhh, _fuck_ , Maggie..Maggie…”  the detective name became a chant on Alex’s lips as Maggie’s fingers quickened their pace, thrusting in and out of her powerfully. Alex arched her back against Maggie, her entire body quaking from the pleasure as she let out a _scream_. Alex came harder than she’d ever experienced. Her body shuddered and bucked, the only thing holding her together was Maggie’s arms around her and Maggie’s voice in her each trying to keep her from floating off into space. 

                Alex wondered if it was possible to black out from an orgasm because for a solid 10 seconds she was sure she was no longer in her body. Every muscle screamed, her body rigid as it rode out the last waves of pleasure before she went slack against Maggie’s body. Her lungs burned for air, her body trembled. Maggie’s fingers pulled out of her completely this time and Maggie’s arms tightened around her, turning her body towards Maggie as the detective gently tucked the sweaty strands of hair that had fallen into her face, behind her ear. “You good, Alex?” she asked gently, eyes searching Alex’s face in concern.

                Maggie had been with her fair share of women. And she was pretty proud that she’d _always_ made the cum. But she’d never given someone an orgasm that strong before and she’d never heard Alex make _that_ sound before.

 

                After a moment of catching her breath, Alex looked up at Maggie through her bliss induced haze and flashed her a smile, “jesus Mags, are you trying to kill me?” she joked breathlessly. Maggie laughed and flashed her dimpled-smile before dipping her head down and kissing Alex sweetly as she cradled the other woman against her, “not intentional, but damn Danvers that was intense.”

                When they broke apart from their kiss Alex yawned and snuggled in closer to Maggie’s body. “Bedtime?” the detective asked with a sweet smile. Alex nodded sleepily – completely spent, “bedtime,” she agreed. She let Maggie settle her down against the pillows and waited while the detective turned off the bedside lamp and got herself comfortable. Once they were both laying down Maggie pulled Alex close once more and kissed her forehead gently, “I love you, Ally,” she whispered. Alex smiled and nestled in closer, feeling completely and blissfully at peace. “I love you Maggie. Just wait until tomorrow… it’ll be your turn.”


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well popular demand wanted a part 2 for Maggie. Hope this satisfies!
> 
> Maybe popular demand might get a chapter 3 that follows the end of this one. What do you think?

 

                Alex awoke to the sound of rustling sheets and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Her vision was filled with nothing but Maggie, Maggie, Maggie. Her disheveled dark hair fanned around her head, her soft inviting lips curved into a smile that showed off her dimples, her dark and loving eyes. “Morning Danvers,” the detective greeted, realizing Alex was now awake. Alex smiled, her heart jumping slightly as the sound of Maggie’s sleepy voice. “Good morning,” Alex whispered back before inching her body closer and pressing a kiss to Maggie’s lips.

                “Did you sleep okay?” Maggie asked, a smile still at her lips as they broke apart their long, slow kiss. Alex nodded and sighed – she had slept like a rock. After last night, her body was exhausted. Memories of the night before flooded Alex’s mind and she felt her stomach flip on itself thinking about how incredibly hot what they’d done had been. Suddenly Alex remembered her promise to Maggie before they’d fallen asleep and realized she never reciprocated the nights actions. Maggie had a high sex drive and she _knew_ Maggie had been extremely turned on the night before.

                Alex propped herself up on an elbow, allowing the sheet to fall away from her body and expose a bare breast. She saw Maggie’s eyes immediately fall to the newly exposed body part, drinking in the sight hungrily. “I slept perfect, babe,” Alex replied, her voice lowering slightly. Maggie caught the change in octave and peered up at Alex, eyes pleading. She hadn’t wanted to ask, but… 

                “I think…” Alex placed a finger on the side of Maggie’s jaw lightly and trailed it down her jawling and neck slowly, “that I owe you….” She heard Maggie’s audible gasp, dark eyes going wide as her finger ghosted down Maggie’s neck, “a really…” Alex’s finger grazed over collar bones, “really…” down the front of Maggie’s chest, pulling the blanket away from her body, “big thank you… present,” her finger was in the valley between Maggie’s newly exposed breasts, and Maggie’s chest was heaving slightly as she struggled to keep her breathing even. “Oh…. Oh yeah?” Maggie choked out – trying and failing to keep it cool. Alex bit at her own lower lip teasingly and kept her finger still, “if you want it…that is?” she asked seductively.

 

                Maggie swallowed hard and nodded eagerly, feeling the wetness from the night before quickly returning. God, she wanted Alex _badly_. Alex’s hand traveled left, slowly covering Maggie’s breast before kneading it softly, “tell me,” Alex whispered as she leaned in closer, her body hovering above Maggie’s from her heightened position up on her elbow. Maggie let out a shuddery breath, “I want it,” she got out in a shuddery breath. When Alex didn’t move, Maggie tried again, “I want _you.”_

                And Alex was all too happy to give Maggie what she wanted. She wasted no time pushing Maggie onto her back and quickly climbing over her, straddling the smaller woman’s hips as both of her hands came up to massage her breasts. Maggie arched up into her touch, eyes never leaving Alex’s as she licked her lips. Slowly…so slowly, Alex leaned down and kissed Maggie. A slow, passionate, breathtaking kiss that had Maggie’s heart pounding in her chest and her hips pressing up into Alex’s – searching for some sort of friction or pressure. Alex’s tongue swiped at Maggie’s lower lip, her teeth grazed the soft flesh in a gentle bite before her lips moved downward. Hot, open mouthed kisses were scattered along Maggie’s jaw and neck, which she graciously tilted her head back to expose more of. Maggie’s breaths came in short gasps, her eyes closing as she felt Alex roll her hips lightly over Maggie’s body. This woman would be the death of her, she was sure of it. Maggie’s hands reached around and found Alex’s ass, pulling her down harder in an attempt to relieve some of the built up need. She could feel the DEO Agent’s lips curl into a smile against her pulse point. “Impatient, much?” Alex chuckled, earning a whine from Maggie. “Technically I’ve been patient all night,” Maggie rasped out, bucking her hips again to make a point.

                Alex pulled away and gazed down at Maggie with a loving smile, “you’re right, you have been babe.” She climbed off of Maggie, earning a whimper of protest, and sat on her knees beside the woman – holding out a hand. “Up,” she commanded. Maggie obeyed but looked at her quizzically, not sure where this was going. She held tight to Alex’s hand as she climbed to her knees – kneeling in front of Alex. “Turn around,” Alex instructed, her voice dominant and confident – leaving no room for Maggie to question her. Maggie shifted around until she was on her knees facing the headboard. She felt Alex’s weight shift on the bed behind her, then suddenly she could feel the Agent’s body pressed against hers from behind. Breasts pressed against her upper back, wetness pressed against the curve of her ass. One of Alex’s hands came around to cup a breast, the other slid along her waist and abdomen slowly.

                Before she could register what was happening, Alex was pushing her forward – forcing her to reach out and hold on to the headboard to keep from falling forward. She felt hot breath at her ear before Alex _purred_ into it, “I want to make you feel what I felt last night.”

                Maggie gulped and gripped the headboard tighter.

 

                Showing mercy and forgoing the teasing, Alex’ hand slipped straight down Maggie’s body, fingers parting her wet folds and swirling in the moisture. “ _Yesss_ ,” Maggie hissed out, hips twitching slightly as Alex’s fingers grazed hover her clit on their journey downward. She knew that there was no way she was going to last long, but god did she want to try and hold out as long as possible. “You’re so wet for me,” Alex whispered between kisses she was pressing just below Maggie’s ear, the words were sultry and low and Maggie let out a low groan at the sound. “Touch me Alex,” she pleaded, “fuck me.”

                And oh, how Alex obliged. Her fingers curled under, sliding up into Maggie without warning. Maggie moaned loudly and Alex’s fingers began pumping in and out of her at a steady rhythm – palm coming down to give her clit the pressure it needed. Maggie quickly picked up her rhythm, thrusting down into her fingers, driving them deeper into her core as she essentially humped Alex’s hand. The DEO agent’s other hand paid special attention to the hardened nipples, lightly pinching or thumbing at the sensitive nubs, sending waves of pleasure through Maggie’s already sensitive body.

                Maggie felt the pressure building deep in her core, felt her muscles begin to contact, felt her thrusting start to get a little erratic. “Alex- Alex…s-slow down,” she choked out, knuckles white from gripping the headboard so tight. She _wanted_ to cum, she was so _close_ , but she didn’t want this to be over so quickly. Alex seemed to catch on to what Maggie was wanting and slowed her thrusting fingers, bringing Maggie back from the brink of her orgasm. “You good?” Alex gasped in her ear, lightening the pressure from her palm slightly. Maggie nodded and thrust back into Alex – giving her a bit of friction herself,  “yeah,” she rasped back, “just…wanna make this last.”

                Alex pressed soft kisses to Maggie’s back, her shoulder, the base of her neck. She changed her movements from rough and deliberate to slow and steady, giving Maggie just enough to keep her going but not enough to push her over the edge. Maggie adjusted to the new movements, rocking her hips in cadence with Alex’s movements. Her fingers slipped out of Maggie for a minute, coming up to pay special attention to her clit. Her fingers were already coated with Maggie’s juices so they slid over her sensitive nerves effortlessly. 

                Maggie was torn between whimpering from the intense pleasure and crying out Alex’s name like a prayer. She alternated between both, her body trembling as she threw her head back, leaning it against Alex’s shoulder as she rocked her hips. “Fuck, Al- I don’t know how much longer I can last,” she panted, desperately trying to hold off her orgasm. Alex pressed a kiss below her ear and wrapped her free arm around Maggie – holding her steady. “I’ve got you babe, don’t fight it,” she whispered softly, circling Maggie’s clit once more. Maggie whimpered, leaning back against Alex more heavily – her quads were beginning to tremble from trying to stay upright and being so tense. “I’ve got you babe, cum for me Maggie,” Alex encourage, dipping her fingers down once more and slipping two inside of Maggie.

                With ragged breathing, Maggie focused on Alex’s movements, letting her hips rock and thrust desperately as her core began to contract. Alex could feel Maggie’s walls beginning to pulse around her fingers. “More,” Maggie choked out, thrusting into Alex’s hand roughly. Alex slid another finger out, stretching Maggie further. The extra addition made Maggie cry out – the feeling sending her toppling over the edge in a hard orgasm. She choked out a series of moans, unable to warn Alex of her impending orgasm before it seized her body and left her mouth open in a silent scream as she shuddered violently. Alex slowed her finger – drawing the orgasm out as much as she could before she began to bring Maggie down from it. Her fingers slipped out and returned to her throbbing and sensitive clit, she rubbed at it lightly, eliciting after-shocks of pleasure that sent spasms through Maggie’s body.

                When she stopped seeing stars, Maggie slumped down onto the bed, pressing her head against the solid frame breathlessly. Alex pressed kisses to her sweaty back, murmuring soft praise to the spent woman as Maggie fought to catch her breath. When she’d finally regained her strength, she turned her body slowly so she could look at Alex for the first time since they’d woken up.

                Alex’s pupils were blown with desire as she took in Maggie’s flushed face and glistening skin. “You’re so beautiful,” Alex breathed, pulling the smaller woman into her body, holding her close. She didn’t care that they were both sticky with sweat from the exertion. She just needed to hold Maggie. The detective rested her forehead against Alex’s shoulder, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent of their arousal mixed with Alex’s lotion. “That was amazing,” she whispered into the warm skin of her girlfriend’s body, letting her eyes close as her heart rate slowly returned to normal. Alex beamed in satisfaction at her growing skill and kissed the side of Maggie’s head sweetly, “that’s what I was aiming for,” she said playfully. Maggie chuckled and pulled away, glancing up at Alex with her dimpled-smile. “You’ve come a long way from fresh off the boat, Danvers,” she teased – though her eyes were shining with adoration. Alex wrinkled her nose and smile, “well I had a good teacher. Now how about a shower?”


	3. Shower time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it - here it is! 
> 
> Any other requests? I might keep this going if someone gives me some ideas or requests!

 

                Alex cautiously held a hand under the stream of water coming from the showerhead, testing out the temperature. She felt Maggie’s presence behind her only a moment before she felt the smaller woman’s naked body pressing up against her. Alex straightened, pressing back into the contact, smiling as Maggie’s arms slipped around her waist. Maggie pressed a kiss to Alex’s shoulder blade, smiling as Alex’s hands covered hers.

                “Mmm, I love you,” Alex hummed with another smile as Maggie trailed kisses along her upper back. She felt the detective’s lips curve against her skin, “you’re getting so soft on me Danvers,” she joked playfully. Alex twisted in her grip so they were face to face and relished in the feeling of their bare chests pressed together. She gazed down in adoration at the dark haired woman and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, “you bet I am,” she replied as she pulled away. Maggie grinned, full dimples on display as she felt her heart skip a few beats, “I love you, too.”

                They spent a moment more pressed together, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin, their bodies flush together, their heart thudding in unison. “Waters gonna get cold, Sawyer,” Alex whispered, their foreheads pressed together. Maggie hummed in reply and slowly disentangled her arms from around Alex’s naked body, “can’t let that happen.”

                They stepped into the shower together and the moment their footing was sure, Maggie pulled Alex back in for a searing kiss that was a sharp contrast from the gentle ones they’d shared moments earlier. Alex’s gasp of surprise was swallowed by Maggie’s lips and she immediately dissolved into the kiss, becoming pliant under Maggie’s direction. She felt the detective’s tongue swipe at her lips before a soft bite sent heat shooting between her legs. Alex moaned into the kiss and parted her lips, Maggie instantly took advantage of the access, her tongue slipping inside Alex’s mouth.

                Alex’s hands came up to Maggie’s wet hair, fingers tangling in the dark curls, pulling her closer, anchoring her. Maggie moaned softly, one hand going to the back of Alex’s neck, the other resting on her hips. The kiss deepened until their chests burned for oxygen, reluctantly they broke apart, panting softly as they struggled to regain their breathing. “I want you,” Maggie panted, looking up and meeting Alex’s lustful eyes. Water was dripping down the sides of her face, her pupils were blown and hungry, lips swollen from the kisses. Alex Danvers was a goddess.

                The DEO Agent pressed a kiss to Maggie’s lips again then pulled them away ever so slightly, lips hovering a breath away, “take me Maggie. I’m yours.”

 

                Her movements were a mixture between gentle and dominating as Maggie backed Alex into the shower wall and pressed herself close. The detective’s lips pressed hot open mouthed kisses across her neck, her hands finding Alex’s and pinning them up against the wall over her head. Alex shifted her body until Maggie’s thigh was wedged between hers and thrust up into it, moaning loudly. Maggie’s lips traveled lower, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking at it, enjoying the feeling of the hot water spraying across her skin. Alex was moaning Maggie’s name, squirming beneath her hold. Everything was heightened and she felt vulnerable and exposed, unable to move her hands. All she could do was moan and press into Maggie’s thigh in a desperate attempt to find relief. 

                Once Maggie had paid equal attention to both breasts she released Alex’ hands and slipped one of hers behind Alex’s head – giving her something soft to lean back against, and the other slid down her wet body slowly. Arms free, Alex clung to Maggie, leaning in and pressing kisses to her jawline as she felt the detective’s hands getting dangerously close to where she was aching to be touched. “Maggie,” she whined, thrusting her hips slightly. She didn’t want to be teased. Maggie pulled her face away slightly, eyes locking on Alex’s hooded ones as her fingers slipped between the agents slippery folds and up into her silky heat. A lot guttural groan escaped Alex’s throat as she bore down into Maggie’s fingers, taking them in as deep as she could. She fought to keep her eyes open, watching Maggie watch her was so sexy. Seeing how Maggie bit her own lip, how her pupils dilated as she stared at Alex.

                “I love how wet you get baby,” Maggie purred, moving her fingers slowly in and out to work Alex up. Alex whimpered, defenseless against her dirty talk. Maggie felt her walls clench at the words and took it as a sign to keep going. “So… so wet, baby. I just love fucking you,” her fingers began pumping in earnest now, the wet sounds of Alex’s arousal filling the air and mixing with Alex’s choked moans. “More,” she gasped out, clawing at Maggie’s back, trying to keep herself upright as her legs began to shake. Maggie repositioned herself to give her arm a better angle and to align her center over one of Alex’s thighs – giving her something to rub against while she pleasured her girlfriend.               

                Another finger slid into Alex, stretching her further and filling her perfectly. Alex’s moans grew louder and more desperate in response. “You like that baby?” Maggie purred, pressing her palm against her girlfriends clit generously. Alex nodded, “god, yes!” she rasped out, barely able to formulate words as she felt her orgasm approaching rapidly. She could feel Maggie’s slickness at her thigh and knowing Maggie was pleasuring herself against it made Alex all the more wet. “Good girl,” Maggie whispered in her ear, voice sultry and low. “Ohh….Oh god..Maggie,” Alex moaned, her muscles stiffening. Maggie felt the change in her body and increased her speed, “that’s it baby. I’ve got you.” The hand behind Alex’s head tangled its fingers in her wet mane, gently pulling at her hair as her fingers pumped in an out of her mercilessly. “Ohhh fuck, oh don’t stop Maggie, don’t stop, don’t stop,” Alex was chanting it like a mantra now, not even aware she was saying it as her walls clenched violently at Maggie’s fingers.

                “That’s it baby, let me see you come,” Maggie demanded, pulling back so she could watch Alex’s face as her mouth fell open in a silent scream. A look of pure bliss took over her features as the clenching of her walls turned into rapid pulsing and her body shuddered its release. A single moan escaped her throat before her body went slack against Maggie’s, trembling from the aftershocks.

                Maggie’s fingers slipped out with a wet sound and her hands steadied Alex as she pressed gentle kisses to her wet hair, “I’ve got you baby,” she said gently, giving her girlfriend a moment to regain her strength. Alex’s forehead was pressed into Maggie’s wet shoulder, her breath coming in heavy gasps as she came down from her orgasm. After a few moments, she took back some of her own bodyweight and straightened, looking at Maggie incredulously, “I don’t know how you do that Maggie, but Jesus.” Maggie laughed and kissed the redhead, “I just listen to what your body wants babe.”

               

                After another kiss Alex got that mischievous glint to her eye that told Maggie she was in store for something good. Alex placed her hands on either arm and reversed their positions, pressing Maggie up against the wall. Knowing the detective was already turned on and close to her own release she wasted no time dropping down to her knees in front of Maggie.

                Maggie stared down at the agent and swallowed hard, the sight of Alex Danvers – naked and soaking wet on her knees in front of her made her feel like she’d gone to heaven. This couldn’t be real. “You’re so beautiful,” Maggie breathed, staring down at Alex breathlessly. Alex smiled up at her and slowly lifted one of Maggie’s legs, being careful not to make the other woman lose her balance. She guided it up over her shoulder and Maggie propped it on the tub wall behind her, her eyes fixed on Alex Danvers.

                Without hesitation Alex leaned in, parting Maggie’s dripping folds and lapping at her juices while she kept eye contact. Maggie groaned, one hand coming down to touch Alex’s cheek gently while the other went to her own breast. Seeing that, Alex dove in. Her tongue flat against Maggie’s center as she trailed it from her opening to her clit. She sucked at Maggie’s bundle of nerves, tongue coming out to probe it and lap at it for a moment before she dove back down. Maggie was already moaning, already writhing against the shower wall, desperate for her release. Her hand tangled in Alex’s we hair after angling the showerhead away so it wouldn’t spray at Alex’s face so much. She pressed the agents face closer to her and spread her legs wider, wanting as much of Alex as she could get.

                Alex moaned into her motions, vibrations reverberating through Maggie’s core and causing her to cry out from the pleasure. “Fuck, Alex!” she cried, her hips bucking of their own accord. Alex glanced up to see Maggie’s back arched, her chest heaving, her head thrown back and eyes closed in pleasure. It was a beautiful sight. It was a fucking _hot_ sight. Alex brought her fingers up to Maggie’s opening, swirling two around and collecting moisture before slipping inside of her. Maggie was swearing and groaning, her fingers tightening their grip in Alex’s hair. “Fuck babe, oh fuck right there. Just like that,” her encouragements spurred Alex on, her fingers curling and stroking her inner walls while her tongue assaulted Maggie’s clit. Alex moaned her satisfaction, unable to talk.

                Maggie’s hips jerked again and her moans were teetering on the brink of screams as Alex Danvers destroyed her in the most pleasurable of ways. It only took a few more thrusts of those long perfect fingers before Maggie was trying to choke out a warning – but Alex already knew. She could feel the walls clenching. Feeling brave, she quickly swapped her motions, bringing her fingers to Maggie’s clit and thrusting her tongue up into her with as much force as she could.

                Maggie came. She came hard and she came undone. Alex’s name was the last coherent word on her lips before she choked out a series of moans, grinding down onto Alex’s tongue as waves of pleasure ripped through her body. It was violent and fast and Alex desperately tried to keep up with her before Maggie’s leg slipped off her shoulder and her body sunk back against the wall of the shower. Before Alex could stand up, Maggie was sliding down to join her on the floor of the tub – eyes still shut from the pleasure.

                Alex laughed softly, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand before gathering the spent detective in her arms. “You okay babe?” she asked, brushing the wet hair sticking to Maggie’s face behind her ears. Maggie slowly opened her eyes, smiling that dimpled smile. “I’m _perfect_ ,” she whispered happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make the chapters flow!


	4. Parking Garage Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie picks Alex up from work and gets a little too riled up by the sight of her girlfriend in a lab coat. Filthy parking garage car sex ensues.   
> Enjoy! and obviously, NSFW.

 

                Alex was so focused on her research she had lost all track of time and her surroundings. She’d known Maggie was going to come pick her up at 7pm, but her mind had stopped processing the outside world around 5pm.

                Maggie wasn’t even slightly surprised when she walked into the DEO and saw Alex hunched over a microscope, charts and vials splayed out on the work table around her. “She’s been in there for hours,” Winn commented, giving Maggie a smile of greeting as the detective paused to watch her girlfriend work. She didn’t want to interrupt the agent. Maggie couldn’t help but smile, knowing Alex was completely oblivious that she was being watched – and Maggie had to admit, the sight of her girlfriend in her white lab coat, DEO uniform on underneath… well it was a major turn on. “Should I come back?” Maggie asked, unsure. Just then, J’onn came up behind the two, “no. Get her out of here, she could use a break,” he said, his voice coming off more fatherly and affectionate than Maggie was used to hearing. She nodded and gave Winn a playful shove on his shoulder as a greeting before walking to the laboratory and letting herself in.

                Alex didn’t even look up at the sound of the doors opening, she was busy muttering something to herself as she scribbled down a formula. “I have orders to get you out of here, Agent Danvers,” Maggie said, her voice nothing but business. Alex jumped and spun around, not having expected the voice to be Maggie’s. She’d figured Winn or J’onn had come in. Maggie’s face didn’t match the business tone of her voice, it was nothing but dimples and love as she stood with her arms loosely crossed over her chest. “Maggie!” Alex said in surprise, a smile replacing her surprised features as she walked forward to kiss her girlfriend hello. “You’re early?” she commented, pulling away from those sweet lips. Maggie laughed and shook her head, dimples still showing, “Danvers look at the time. I’m actually late.” Alex glanced down at her tactical watch and gasped, realizing how many hours had gotten way from her. “Oh my god Maggie, I’m so sorry, I was just trying to work out this formula based on the neuro-toxins we found on a –“ she trailed off, shaking her head, “never mind, that’s not important. I’m almost done, I promise. I’ll finish this up now.” She gave Maggie another quick kiss, this one as an apology, then scrambled back to her table. “Take your time Danvers,” Maggie said with a chuckle, leaning against one of the work benches, “I don’t mind the view,” she added on.

                The agent stayed true to her word and finished up her work, but Maggie was almost in a trance by the time she was pulling her latex gloves off and tossing them in the waste bin. “All done,” Alex chirped, meeting Maggie’s eyes across the room with a smile. She went to pull off her lab coat and Maggie rushed to her, halting her movements, “don’t,” Maggie begged, her voice low and dangerous as she looked up at Alex. The agent knew that look. Alex dropped her hands away from her coat and quirked an eye brow in intrigue, “didn’t know you had a thing for lab coats,” she joked. Maggie lifted up on her tip toes, pressing her lips to Alex’s in a slow kiss before pulling away, “just when you’re the one in them,” she whispered. She glanced up at Alex’s expression, making sure she was okay with it, when the agent didn’t seem to object Maggie grabbed the front of her coat and pulled her in for another more passionate kiss.

                Once a moan had slipped out of Alex’s throat she pulled back, panting heavily, “fuck Mags. I’m still at work, someone could walk in,” she gasped. Maggie glanced around, noticing no one was in the control room, then started backing Alex into the wall around the corner. It didn’t offer much cover, but it kept them from being in the middle of the room. Maggie’s lips attached to Alex’s neck, sucking softly at her pulse point before traveling as low as her form fitting black shirt would allow. Alex let out a shuddery breath, head tilting back to give her girlfriend better access as her eyes closed. “Mags,” she gasped out, feeling one of the detective’s hands slip inside her lab coat and skin her waist lightly. Despite there still being fabric separating Maggie’s fingers from her waist, Alex felt the warmth of her touch and wanted more. “Mags take me home, we can finish this,” Alex panted, though to be honest she wished Maggie would take her then and there. Maggie groaned, pulling her lips away from Alex’s neck, “I don’t think I can wait that long,” she whispered, reaching for one of Alex’s hands and guiding it between her jean-clad legs. Alex could feel the heat radiating from between her thighs, she knew Maggie was soaked. “Fuck. Where did you park?” Alex panted, resisting the urge to undo Maggie’s jeans right there and fuck her. “Parking garage,” Maggie whispered back, bucking her hips against Alex’s touch.

                The sound of Winn’s voice back in the common room made the pair spring apart, Alex looked around the corner quickly and saw him back at his computer. He hadn’t seen anything, but he was too close for comfort now. “Car?” Alex questioned, eyes wide. Maggie caught on to her suggestion and nodded frantically. “Can I leave my coat?” Alex asked, grabbing her things off the table. Maggie took one last appreciative look at Alex Danvers in her lab coat then nodded again, “yeah, leave it. Let’s go.”

 

                The two of them barely made it to the elevator doors closing before their hands were on each other again. They were a tangle of hair and lips and fingers as they rode down to the DEO parking garage. Alex felt wetness pooling in her boxers at an alarming rate as Maggie’s hands roamed her body, squeezing at her breasts, her ass, her hips. They were everywhere. When the elevator came to a stop they disentangled themselves and walked out, knowing there were security cameras that had a live feed to the control room nearby. Maggie reached for her keys, hitting the unlock button on the key fob repeatedly until her NCPD issued Charger beeped. “You brought your squad car?” Alex asked excitedly. Maggie shot her a grin, “that okay?” she asked. Alex rushed to the passenger side door and pulled it open, “more than. It’s ridiculously hot.”

                They felt like teenagers as they climbed into the car and shut the doors. Maggie was suddenly glad she’d brought the Charger with its extra spacious front seats and black-tinted windows. It was the perfect place for a little car-sex action. Maggie climbed over the middle console immediately, straddling Alex and undoing her tactical belt with swift fingers. Alex groaned, hands going to Maggie’s plaid button up and un-fastening the first several buttons. When her black lace bra was visible Alex stopped, slipping her hand inside and over the bra, tweaking one of her nipples roughly. Maggie groaned, hips rolling forward as she pulled Alex’s belt off and tossed it over her shoulder and into the back seat. “You good?” Maggie checked, her fingers hovering over the zipper of Alex’s pants. Alex nodded breathlessly and gasped as Maggie undid the zipper and leaned forward, angling her hand better so she could slip it inside Alex’s pants. Maggie’s eyes looked up, wide and pupils dilated as she felt how damp her girlfriend’s boxers were, “babe you’re soaked,” she groaned appreciatively. Alex pressed up into her touch with a whimper, “how could I not be, with you touching me like that?” she whispered back heatedly. Maggie smirked before pressing her lips to Alex’s as she began to rub circles over the soaked fabric. Alex moaned into the kiss, toying with Maggie’s nipple again as her hips moved of their own accord. Maggie rocked her hips, though between the tightness of her skinny jeans and their position, she had no sort of friction to give her relief. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second and knew by the time Alex was able to reciprocate she would be thoroughly wrecked.

                “Inside,” Alex gasped when they pulled away for air. Maggie nodded and pulled her hand half out of Alex’s pants then slid it back down, this time inside her boxers as well. She wasted no time sliding her fingers over Alex’s already swollen clit, stimulating her for a moment before dipping down and slipping right up into her heat. Alex swore, hips lifting to give Maggie better access as he let her head drop back against the head rest. “God, you feel so good,” she panted softly, relishing the feel of Maggie’s fingers sliding in as deep as they could go. Maggie flashed her a dimpled smile before scattering kisses along her neck, fingers moving in a slow rhythm inside Alex. Her pants didn’t provide much space for movement so the thrusts were limited, her fingers having no other option than to bury deep inside of Alex.

                “ _You_ feel so good,” Maggie whispered, her breath hot at Alex’s ear, sending currents of pleasure straight between her thighs, “ _so_ wet… _so tight…”_ Maggie’s voice was sultry and low, nearly purring in Alex’s ear as she fucked her slowly. Alex couldn’t hold back her moans, she loved it when Maggie pulled out the dirty talk. “Don’t stop,” Alex begged, clenching around Maggie’s fingers. Maggie smiled against her skin, nipping at it lightly before letting her lips hover over Alex’s ear again. “I love how wet you get for me baby,” she purred, pumping her fingers harder into Alex, curling them to stroke her walls. Alex’s breath was coming in short raged bursts, her free hand digging into Maggie’s thigh almost painfully as she tried to tether herself to this world. “I want to feel you come babe, feel you pulse around my fingers as you let go,” Maggie’s voice should be illegal, Alex thought incoherently as her hips canted up repeatedly, whimpers tumbling from her lips. “So close…” she choked out, her muscles already beginning to contract. Maggie sucked at her earlobe lightly, releasing it with a wet sound before returning to her filthy words. “I feel you babe, I feel you getting so close. Be a good girl and come for me Alex, let me hear how good you feel.”

                _Good girl_. Alex let the words reverberate through her body before giving in to them, her back arched off the seat while her hips rolled once, twice, then stalled. One cry of pleasure managed to escape before her breath caught in her throat, mouth open in silent ecstasy as her orgasm crashed over her. She felt her walls pulsating, pulling Maggie in deeper and trapping her inside. Maggie’s fingers worked their magic on the inside, stroking her walls and filling her until they were finally released. Alex was vaguely aware of the sweet nothings Maggie was murmuring in her ear, working her down from her orgasm gently. When she finally collapsed back against the seat with a shuddery moan, she felt Maggie slowly slide out of her, grazing her clit slightly as her hand retreated from the confines of Alex’s uniform. “Fuck, Mags,” Alex gasped, feeling the perspiration on her skin from how warm the car was, even the windows had steamed up. Maggie kissed her sweetly before pulling away to suck her fingers clean, “god that was hot,” Maggie whispered, leaning in again to kiss her girlfriend. Alex couldn’t help but laugh, she felt like a teenager again, having sex in the car outside of work. She didn’t care how unprofessional it was, it was _exhilarating_.

               

                “I can’t wait to return the favor,” Alex purred, wiggling her eyebrows at Maggie. The detective laughed, “nerd,” she giggled affectionately before slowly climbing over to the driver’s seat. “I can’t wait for you to return the favor either, Danvers. Let’s get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any other requests you'd like to see! We're going to need some fanfic to keep us going.


	5. Payback and Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By VERY popular demand, Alex returns the favor and Maggie's handcuffs are involved. Obviously NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think - and drop suggestions for future chapters.

                They’d barely made it through Alex’s apartment door before she’d shoved Maggie back against it, reaching behind her to flick the lock as her lips went straight for the detective’s neck. “Fuck, Al,” Maggie groaned, tilting her head back and ignoring the soft thud it made against the door as Alex trailed hot kisses along her skin. “There’s so many things I want to do to you right now,” Alex growled between kisses, her hands sliding up under Maggie’s Henley possessively. Maggie couldn’t bite back the whimper at her girlfriend’s tone. Typically, she was the one that made the more aggressive sexual advances, she knew Alex loved it when she took control. But this? This was all Alex and Maggie couldn’t deny the wetness pooling in her boxers at how the agent was grabbing at her, owning her with her lips and tongue.

                “Then do them,” Maggie rasped out, hands tangling in Alex’s red hair, hips thrusting into nothing. Alex paused her assault on Maggie’s neck and looked up, pupils dilated and hungry. “Yeah?” she panted. Maggie nodded frantically, “yeah,” she repeated, her voice gravely and utterly wrecked already. Alex bit at her lip for a moment, getting an idea that she wasn’t sure Maggie would be ok with. Maggie instantly saw the hesitation on her face, “I’m literally ok with anything right now, as long as you hurry up and fuck me, Danvers,” she whispered, her dark eyes a pool of desperate want. Feeling bold, Alex nodded and grabbed Maggie by the hips, switching their positions and backing her through Alex’s apartment to the bed. “If you want me to stop just tell me,” Alex whispered against Maggie’s ear before kissing her jaw lightly. Maggie nodded again and set to work on her belt buckle as Alex retreated to grab something from the other room.

                When she returned not even 10 seconds later she had already lost her long-sleeved DEO uniform and was dangling a pair of Maggie’s handcuffs from one finger. Maggie paused halfway through sliding her tight jeans down her legs, eyes wide. She would almost be hesitant if it wasn’t for the look on Alex’s face – a mix of hopefulness and pure unbridled desire. Maggie shoved the pants down the rest of the way and stepped out of them, standing in nothing but her Henley and black boxers, “where do you want me?” she whispered, trying to keep the quiver from her voice. “On the bed,” Alex commanded, “without this,” she added, tugging at Maggie’s top with her free hand. Maggie instantly stripped it off, then stepped out of her boxers. Alex tried to keep a straight face, she was supposed to be in charge, it wouldn’t be very effective if she came from the sight of her girlfriend nearly naked in front of her. As Maggie scrambled up the bed, Alex quickly pulled off the rest of her clothes and followed in quick pursuit.

                Alex hovered over her, their lower halves grazing as she quickly opened the handcuffs. Maggie wordlessly placed her wrists together and presented them to her girlfriend, eyes never leaving Alex’s as the agent pressed surprisingly soft kisses to her wrists before slapping the cuffs on them. And _damn_ was she hot when she did that. “Can I trust you to keep your hands above your head?” Alex asked in a serious voice, quickly checking to make sure the cuffs weren’t too tight. She knew she could cuff Maggie to the bed frame, but she didn’t want the detective to be in an uncomfortable angle, or be _that_ restricted. Maggie nodded, giving Alex a grateful smile before resting her hands above her head. She suddenly felt very vulnerable and exposed despite the fact she was still wearing a bra. She knew that logically she could move her arms, but the fact that her wrists were cuffed above her head made her feel like Alex was in complete control of her. “You good?” Alex checked. Maggie groaned, “Danvers, _fuck. Me.”_

Satisfied that Maggie would tell her if she wasn’t, Alex grinned in excitement and began trailing kisses down Maggie’s flushed body, not stopping until she was settled between her legs. Alex gently pulled her thighs apart, groaning at the sight of wetness coating the inside of them heavily. Maggie wasn’t just wet, she was fucking _soaked_. With a hungry smile, Alex dove in without warning, licking the arousal from her inner thighs before trailing her tongue along her entrance slowly. Maggie cried out in surprise, hips bucking up and head snapping back against the pillow. Alex wasn’t in the mood to tease, thankfully. The car ride had been long enough. Her lips closed around Maggie’s swollen clit, tongue flicking and sliding over it rhythmically as she sucked at it. A low groan escaped as Maggie’s entire body twitched from the sensation. Everything felt heightened by the fact that she couldn’t reach down and tangle her fingers in Alex’s hair as she normally did. Her arms above her head made the fast-paced rise and fall of her chest even more pronounced, and Alex was enjoying the sight of it as she peered up from between Maggie’s legs.

                “You taste so good babe,” she purred as she pulled her lips away from Maggie’s clit before traveling lower once more. Maggie couldn’t form words in response, so she moaned instead. Arms wrapping around Maggie’s legs to hold her down, Alex gave a few tentative licks before going in full-force. Her tongue thrust into Maggie with as much force as she could give the detective and it slipped in and out rapidly the fingers of one hand came up to circle Maggie’s clit instead. Maggie bucked up into Alex’s tongue, choking out her name breathlessly as she felt the pleasure course through her. She strained against the handcuffs, nearly bringing her hands down but reminding herself not to and gripping at the pillows instead. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck¸Alex!”_ Maggie cried, feeling her toes quite literally curling from the sensations. Feeling her tongue growing tired, Alex quickly switched tactics, slipping a finger into Maggie and moving up to continue her oral assault on her sensitive bud.

                The moment Alex’s finger entered her Maggie let out a guttural moan, walls clenching, desperate for more, more, _more_ of Alex. “Another one,” the detective gasped out, thrusting her hips up to meet Alex’s finger. The agent hummed against Maggie’s clit, the vibration forcing another cry from her throat. “Please Al, I’m so close,” Maggie begged, not caring in the slightest that it had taken Alex all of 5 minutes to reduce her to a begging and thrashing mess.

                Alex peered up at the detective, taking in the flush of her tanned skin and the way her hair was splayed out around her head on the pillows. She could see the death grip Maggie had on the pillow behind her, wrists twisted in the handcuffs above her head. It was a sight that Alex wanted permanently seared into her mind because goddamn was her girlfriend sexy. “Tell me what you want,” Alex commanded, voice low and sultry. She had to maintain some semblance of control over the situation. Or at least act like it, because truth was if Maggie touched her right now she’d be cumming.

                Maggie forced her eyes open and lifted her head, gazing down at Alex with hooded eyes, “I want you to make me cum,” she panted out. Alex growled, curling her lone finger inside Maggie’s pussy. The detective’s face contorted in pleasure as she bucked up, “and how do you want me to make you do that?” Alex replied, keeping her finger moving at a steady rhythm, knowing it wouldn’t be enough to finish Maggie off, but damn would it get her close. Maggie whimpered, clenching around her finger desperately, “two…fingers,” she choked out, eyes needy as she tried to maintain eye contact with Alex. The agent made a show of pulling her finger out of Maggie slowly and bringing it to her lips, sucking her juices off with a satisfied moan as Maggie watched with wide eyes. “Fuck, Alexxxx,” she whined, feeling a rush of wetness from the sight.

                Knowing she’d held Maggie off long enough, Alex returned to her entrance as soon as she’d sucked her finger clean and slowly pushed two fingers in. She gave Maggie a moment to adjust to the added fullness then started up a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of her quickly. Maggie’s head dropped back against the pillows, back arching as she felt her orgasm building. She could feel the tightening of her abs, the fluttering of her walls around Alex’s fingers as they slid in and out of her with wet sounds. Alex could tell Maggie was close from the change in her moans, they were shorter and increasingly louder with each one, “Alex” occasionally slipping out between them like a prayer.

                Alex curled her fingers up, “that’s it babe,” she encouraged, feeling Maggie’s walls pulsing around them. Knowing her girlfriend was teetering on the brink, Alex brought her free hand back to Maggie’s clit and rubbed it steadily as she thrust her fingers in a final time. Maggie’s moan short circuited, catching in her throat as her mouth fell open in a silent scream, her entire body tensing as her orgasm crashed over her. Her chest burned, no oxygen reaching her as wave after wave of pure ecstasy wracked her body. When the brunt of it had passed, she collapsed back against the bed, soft moans escaping as Alex expertly worked her down, slowing her fingers to a gentle pace as she milked the aftershocks and sensitivity. When the pulsing of her walls had finally slowed and her clit was too sensitive for direct contact, Alex finally pulled away, licking her fingers clean as she crawled up Maggie’s exhausted body.

                “Jesus, Alex,” Maggie panted, barely able to keep her eyes open. Alex beamed at her, clearly proud of the reaction she was able to get from her girlfriend. “You okay babe?” she asked innocently, coming up to press soft kisses along Maggie’s jawline. The detective chuckled, bringing her still handcuffed hands down and slipping her arms around Alex’s neck lightly. She pulled her in for a slow kiss, taking pleasure in tasting herself on the agent’s lips. “I’m _great,”_ she replied with a dimpled smile once they’d finally pulled away. “I’d be even better if I could have my hands back,” she added, pulling her hands back up over Alex’s head and holding them up with a pout. Alex giggled and rolled off her girlfriend, “key?” she asked. “Same pouch they were in,” Maggie replied, watching Alex’s naked body appreciatively as it made its way through the apartment.

                As soon as Alex had unlocked the cuffs, Maggie pulled them off and wrapped her arms around the agent, pulling her in close. “Give me a sec to recover,” she mumbled, lips pressing into Alex’s neck lightly. Alex laughed, running her fingers through Maggie’s damp waves gently, “you might need more than a second after that.”


	6. Steamy night in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut for your reading pleasure. 
> 
> Alex and Maggie stay in for a movie night that ends with them not watching movies. Duh.

It was a laid-back movie night. The rain outside had convinced Alex and Maggie to stay in and change into pajamas, then curl up on the couch together and throw on old movies. After the second one started, Maggie’s attention began to wander. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the movie – she just had a hard time focusing on it when Alex was pressed so close against her, they were essentially spooning on the couch, using the ottoman to create enough room for them to be side by side. Maggie’s position as the big spoon left her hands available to slowly skim up and down Alex’s waist and skate across her abs at her will. At first Maggie had started it without even thinking, she couldn’t resist the smooth skin of her girlfriend. But as her fingers followed curves and skimmed over warm flesh, she began to notice the pattern of Alex’s breathing changing. It was a little quicker now. A little breathier.

                Slowly, Maggie slid a finger below the waistband of Alex’s pajama shorts, testing the waters. Eyes still glued to the screen, Alex shifted herself slightly, providing Maggie better access if she chose to venture lower. Taking that as an invitation, Maggie did just that. Her fingers inched slightly lower, just barely gliding over Alex’s skin. When Alex gasped Maggie paused her hand, pressing a gentle kiss to the agent’s neck, she was about to ask if Alex wanted her to stop, but the red heads hand found Maggie’s and led her down the rest of the way. Smiling into Alex’s hair, Maggie let her fingers graze her girlfriend’s clit lightly. Alex barely suppressed a moan as she sank back into Maggie’s body, letting herself relax and enjoy the simple touches.

                Maggie started slow, rubbing lazy circles over Alex’s clit and taking note on the way Alex responded to her. The way she pressed back into Maggie while somehow pressing up into the movements at the same time. The way her exhales trembled as she fought to keep her composure. The way her body would twitch slightly when Maggie’s fingers grazed over just the right spot. She could stay like this for hours – the pleasure forming into a haze. It wasn’t enough to get her off, but it was enough to send ripples of pleasure through her body, the sensations making her toes curl every few passes of Maggie’s finger. The pressure was just enough to keep her going.

                The detective knew at this point that Alex wasn’t watching the movie at all, despite her girlfriend’s stubborn remaining on the screen. There was something so hot about the fact that they hadn’t even looked at each other yet. She could feel the heat radiating off of Alex’s body as she pressed occasional kisses along the side of her neck and jawline. Slowly, Maggie dipped a finger a little lower, slipping between Alex’s folds to gather some of the wetness that had accumulated. Alex couldn’t hold back the soft moan that accompanied the motion as she arched up into the touch. Maggie hummed softly, bringing her lubricated finger back up to Alex’s swollen clit and resuming her circles. Alex gasped softly, the added wetness intensifying the pleasure as Maggie’s finger glided over her steadily.

                “You can tell me what you want,” Maggie murmured, her lips hovering over Alex’s ear. The sensation of her girlfriends breath sent shivers through her body and Alex closed her eyes, “just don’t stop,” she breathed out. She wanted everything. But she was enjoying this too much to really focus on anything other than Maggie’s touch. She was along for the ride – giving herself over to the detective.

                Maggie hummed in response, her dimples hidden by a mane of red hair as she nestled closer to Alex and slowly slid two fingers back down. Alex spread her legs slightly, allowed better access as she felt Maggie’s hand venture down. The detective cupped her lightly, her palm applying pressure over Alex’s clit as her fingers teased at the agent’s entrance gently. Alex was panting now, her heart a steady thud in her chest as her body tingled with pleasure. She knew Maggie was waiting for some sort of permission or signal that she was ok. Alex nodded her head slowly and pushed her hips up. Satisfied, Maggie curled her fingers and easily slipped inside of Alex.

                A soft gasp followed the motion as Alex adjusted to the feel of Maggie inside of her. After a few moments, the detective began to move, her fingers picking up a steady rhythm of sliding in and out of Alex’s wetness. They curled just right, gliding against Alex’s walls in a way that made her want to scream. Maggie’s palm kept pressure over her clit, allowing her to rock her hips in time with the motions to create the friction she craved. Alex’s whole body was humming with pleasure. The position felt so intimate, Maggie’s arm draped over her, securing her close as her fingers worked their magic. She could feel Maggie’s breaths against her neck. She could hear the soft groans that escaped as Maggie’s arousal started to get the best of her.

                Alex could easily orgasm from this. Maggie knew just how to move her fingers, knew just how to maneuver her palm to provide as much pressure possible. But Alex suddenly craved the feel of Maggie’s skin on her. She knew her girlfriend must be soaking. She wanted to feel her, touch her. Hell, she wanted to _look_ at her. “Mags,” Alex gasped out, fighting through the waves of pleasure. Maggie hummed in response, her fingers never faltering. “I want to feel you,” Alex whispered.

                Those words were all it took to have them quickly shifting positions. Maggie Ripped off her Henley, tossing it to the side before quickly shoving off her boxers. Alex did the same, discarding the clothing that separated her from the warm skin of her girlfriend. They shifted slightly, ensuring there was enough space on the couch to accumulate this new position. Within moments Maggie was lowering herself over Alex, dark hair creating a curtain between them and the rest of the world. Alex looked up into her girlfriend’s eyes, heavy lidded and glazed over in pleasure. “Hi,” Alex whispered with a small smile. Maggie’s dimples made an appearance as she reached up and stroked the side of Alex’s face gently, “hi,” she whispered back before leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend gently.

                Slowly, Maggie’s body lowered between Alex’s legs until their bodies molded together. Alex groaned at how wet Maggie was against her, feeling the slick warmth glide over her own effortlessly. “That’s what you do to me,” Maggie purred, slowly moving herself over Alex. The agent reached around, one hand on Maggie’s ass and the other on her back. Alex pulled her girlfriend down into her with purpose, reveling in the feeling of skin on skin as she began to rock her hips up into Maggie.

                “ _Fuck, Alex…_ Maggie moaned, her hips taking over with a mind of their own as they rocked and circled with need. Alex could only moan in reply, clinging to Maggie as the slow lazy movements from earlier were replaced with a desperate need for _more._ Maggie pressed down harder, their clits grazing over one another as she ground down against Alex. “Right _there,”_ Alex choked out, nails digging into the soft flesh of Maggie’s ass as she pulled her closer still. Maggie was nearly whimpering from the intensity, her body taking over as her movements lost their rhythm in a desperate attempt to orgasm. “I’m close,” Maggie warned, forcing open her eyes so she could see the pleasure on Alex’s face. The agent shuddered at the words, pressing up that much harder into Maggie. Knowing she needed a final push over the edge, Maggie leaned down, breaths hot against Alex’s ear. “That it baby, just like that,” she purred. She felt Alex’s body begin to tense, anticipating the nearing climax. “Be a good girl and come with me, Al.”

                The words sent Alex hurtling over the edge with a choked moan, clinging to Maggie as the detective’s hips quickened for a few moments then stuttered to a stop as they both shuddered through their orgasms in a series of gasps and moans.

                Maggie collapsed over Alex, her small frame heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. Laughing, Alex leaned up to press a kiss to her damp forehead before relaxing back against the couch. “We should have nights in more often,” she commented, her voice still breathless from the exertion. Maggie smiled into the agents warm skin, scattering kisses along her neck, “I’d be okay with that.”  


End file.
